


Errors, Regrets.

by rhinestonerz



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Smut, No Spoilers, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinestonerz/pseuds/rhinestonerz
Summary: Don throws his hands up, stalking off towards the lab and slamming the door. Raph turns towards where you left, worriedly. The feeling of dread in his stomach is eminent and unyielding. Mikey’s voice sounds out softly through the lair from where he’s curled up on the couch.“They’ll come back, right?”“Yeah, Little Brother. I’m sure they will.”
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Errors, Regrets.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnergeticPurpleLizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/gifts).



> This work was loosely inspired by a lot of TMNT fics that I’ve read recently! Miss Lizard got me in the mood for angst by forcing me to read billions of TMNT angst fics so I decided to give her a present of sorts lol. Hope y’all enjoy <3

You’re torn between smacking Don, or calling April to pick you up. Really, it’s a tough decision when the purple clad turtle is egging on your rage, getting in your face so _obnoxiously_. You stalk away from him, intent on leaving, but Donnie follows close behind. Finally, you plop down on the lumpy couch in the lair and lean away from him, rolling your eyes at how he just _will not give up_. Don sneers, leaning forward and hissing out a multitude of snarky remarks.

”Ohh, the kitten is angry now, aren’t they? What are you getting all worked up over?” You’re reeling now, pissed off and just about ready to explode. Michelangelo, who had been watching reruns of old Jupiter Jim films on the couch, is seated just a few feet away from you, confused and cautiously eyeing his older brother who is apparently the cause of your distress. You take note that he is positioned however, in a way that seems he may jump up to defend you at any second.

Truthfully, you can’t remember at all why you and Donnie are fighting anymore. However, you won’t let it go now. Your pride demands justice.

Mikey remains silent, intent on listening before he gets too involved. Seeing your younger friends concern, and noticing Donatello’s clear rage, your fight or flight kicks in full force. You grunt, quickly leaning in so you and Donnie are nose to nose and staring each other in the eyes. You’re brought back to past relationships you’ve had, ones that harmed you mentally and physically. In that instant, fight doesn’t seem so good anymore. Not if it results in.. _That_. 

Your breathing becomes shaky, but you refuse to back down. Your best friend, ever the one who doesn’t get emotional cues, seems to not notice your tenseness. Maybe he just writes it off as anger. Your lip trembles and fear clouds your mind, but you force yourself to stand your ground, “You are an absolute _dick, ‘_ Tello.”

The mutant’s eyes widen at that and for a moment his hand raises. Not intending to hit you, just to point at himself incredulously, though your mind automatically goes to the worst option. You flinch, leaning backwards, forgetting for a moment that this is _Donnie,_ your closest friend. Forgetting he isn’t like your ex. Seeing this display, and seeing your fear, Michelangelo gasps. The box turtle hops up from his spot on the couch and rushes to clutch you close to his chest, shell facing his older brother. Donatello stops himself before he can begin ranting, confused. Hurt. Worried. Before he can express these feelings, or ask if you’re alright, Mikey let’s go of you per your quiet requests. You turn around, letting out soft hiccuping sobs, and rush from the sewers. You can’t get out of there fast enough.

Michelangelo faces his brother, appearing for once to be absolutely furious with the angry fire that raged behind his eyes. Just before he opens his mouth, Raphael walks out of the kitchen door, a plateful of leftover pizza in hand. Donnie and Mikey pause to stare at their brother, who simply smiles at the two kindly before sitting down on the floor near the tv, completely oblivious to what had happened moments before. Shaking his head and turning back to Don, Mikey pushes an accusatory finger at him before pointing at where you’d ran off to.

”Look. For. Them.”

The older turtle raises a brow, guffawing. Red, finally feeling the tension in the room, turns to look at the two. His brow is raised in subtle confusion and question, though the other two in the room ignore him for the time being. Mikey simply taps his foot expectantly, waiting for an answer from the taller boy in front of him. Donatello lets out an angry, aggressive sounding chirp, clearly not wanting to admit he messed up.

”Why the Hell should I do that, Michael? _They_ started this,” ~~_what were we even fighting about,_~~ “ _they_ wanted to leave.” Despite his snarky demeanor, Don’s venomous tone is cracking, concern and doubt seeping into his voice ever so slightly. “They’ll be fine...” ~~_right? they have to be._~~

“You raised your hand at ‘em, Don! They were thinking you were gonna-“

_**”SHUT UP.”** _

Donatello’s voice is shaken. The lanky turtle feels angry, guilty. He knows he’s wrong. He won’t say it, though.

Mikey huffs a loud and angry chitter. He’s done speaking for now, so he heads back to plop down on the couch, curling up under a pile of blankets there. Raphael shakes his head and speaks, finally. He’s gotten the gist of what happened, and seems to be on Michelangelo’s side for this.

”Don, I don’t know all of what happened, but if Mike’s being truthful then you hurt our sis/bro/sib in law bad. Shame, Man, shame.”

The purple clad mutant ignores the insinuation Raph had made about you two’s relationship, instead trying to force down the feelings of worry and heartache in his chest and hissing out a final sentence. He feels singled out. He feels attacked.

”It’s not my problem.”

”But it should be,” Mikey comments offhandedly, still not looking his brothers way.

That’s the final straw. Don throws his hands up, stalking off towards the lab and slamming the door. Raph turns towards where you left, worriedly. The feeling of dread in his stomach is eminent and unyielding. Mikey’s voice sounds out softly through the lair from where he’s curled up on the couch.

“They’ll come back, right?”

“Yeah, Little Brother. I’m sure they will.”

Sadly, you wouldn’t. Not for a long time.

On your way home, rushing through the relatively empty streets with tear stained cheeks and sobs wracking your frame, you were not prepared at all for what came. You were not prepared to be grabbed by the arms and gagged with a cloth, not prepared to be slammed into the back of a black van.

Not prepared for the last thing you saw before passing out to be Foot Clan soldiers standing above you silently.


End file.
